


Bracelets

by Monmouthonthatdick



Series: Bracelet AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Benjamin is a son, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, Jefferson is a pastel hoe, M/M, Original au, Therapy, actually gay as hell, alex has bipolar disorder, bracelet method, gotta get in that representation bitch, guess who's nice not Madison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmouthonthatdick/pseuds/Monmouthonthatdick
Summary: AU where Alex has 5 sets of bracelets for each emotion he's feeling due to his bipolar disorder. Jefferson is new to this and freaks the fuck out when he sees Alex wearing all of them sobbing(( feel free to use this AU, just gift it to me ))





	

AU where Alex has 5 sets of bracelets for each emotion he's feeling due to his bipolar disorder. Jefferson is new to this and freaks the fuck out when he sees Alex wearing all of them sobbing

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS MONDAY IN CHAPTER ONE!!


End file.
